Episode 10 (series 33)
The 10th episode of series 33 is the 1102nd episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Jordan Hogg and written by Oliver Frampton. Synopsis On Dylan's first day back at work, Joel asks him to treat Ciara who has fallen on broken glass. He plans to have her discharged as soon as possible, but she soon collapses and believes that she has exacerbated the damage to her liver by drinking. Given her recent unusual demeanour, Joel asks Dylan if there is anything else that he needs to know, and Dylan tells him that he and Ciara are friends who met at an AA meeting. Her obs show that her symptoms are being caused by an infection rather than liver disease. After asking Joel to get a drink for her, she reveals a cyst on her leg. Outside, David unintentionally tells Joel that Ciara has had a salpingectomy. Back in HDC, once he drains the cyst, Ciara tells Dylan that Joel knows that something is not right. Joel begins to inquire about the procedure his wife underwent four weeks prior, and he is taken aback when he learns that she had an ectopic pregnancy. Dylan asks her if Joel is responsible for her injury, but she insists that she accidentally hurt herself. As he reviews Ciara's GP notes, Connie tells him to discharge her. As Joel prepares to leave with Ciara, Dylan confronts him after he realises that he has laced her drink with alcohol. In the lift, Dylan tells Ciara that he knows that they can make their relationship work, and he implores her not to go home with Joel. They share a kiss, and Ciara asks him if she can go home with him. When he says that she can't, she decides to go home with Joel, leaving Dylan devastated. On his houseboat, he contemplates drinking again, but he smashes the glass on the floor. At their house, Joel confronts Ciara about her ectopic pregnancy, and, in anger, he slaps her. As he begs for forgiveness, she tells him that it wasn't his fault. On the day of the CQC inspection, Louise is designated as inspector Tara Doyle's point of contact. She soon learns from Charlie that Tara is a former senior consultant who was allegedly let go for bullying. When Tara asks for patient records, Louise snaps at her and makes a comment about her conduct. Tara explains the background behind the rumour and tells why she became a CQC inspector. After bossing around her colleagues all day, Louise apologises and thanks them for their hard work. Later, the inspection finishes, and Louise is delighted when she is praised for her effective liaison. Meanwhile, due to staff shortages and a tight budget, Charlie is forced to call in Duffy who has just finished a night shift. After he asks her to administer a local anaesthetic to a patient, she attempts to do so without inflating the cuff. Charlie manages to stop her just in time, and quietly reprimands her for her error and tells her that she is not fit for duty; she takes umbrage and leaves. Later, Bill finds her alone in a pub and gives her a shoulder to cry on. Category:Duffy's dementia storyline